


Misty Destiny

by BloomSpring19



Category: SB19, SB19 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, R18, Smut, Teasi
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomSpring19/pseuds/BloomSpring19
Summary: Misty Destiny part 118 continuation
Relationships: KenTin Relationship, SB19 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Third Person POV**

Jah keep on sucking Ken's adams apple. Ken just look up to give access on what Justin is doing.

Ken's hands wander around Justin's body. His hand reach Justin's butt and slaps it that makes Justin moan out load.

Ken attacks Justin's lips. His kisses was wet and hot at the same time. His kisses travels down to Justin's chin giving it wet kisses and sucking it gently. His lips travels down to Justin's neck and sucks it hard, making sure that those kisses will leave a mark later.

Ken keeps on suckings Justin's neck while Justin was moaning Ken's name asking for more. Ken's rough hands make its way to Justin vulnerable nipples, he's playing on it that make Jah moan so loud saying " _fuck Ken"_

That sentence makes Ken smirks, he goes back kissing Justin's lip sucking and biting Justin's lower lip.

Ken's hand goes down again and reaches Justin's hard crotch making Justin's knees go weak.

Pagkabuhat ni Ken kay Justin ay agad na pinulupot ni Justin ang kanyang mga hita sa bewang ni Ken. Justin felt how hard was Ken's cock kahit naka pants pa si Ken

_"Hubby bakit ang tigas na nyan"_ bulong ni Justin kay Ken

_"Justin please do remember we are here at the rooftop. Don't push me on my limit"_ sabi ni Ken

Justin keeps on teasing Ken. He moved his hips up and down. " _Putangina Justin fuck_ ". Ken pushes Justin on a nearby wall and starts kissing him hard and rough.

He fucks Justin while they we're both wearing their pants. Ken marks Justin's neck too many times that the hickeys was now reallt visible

Sapo sapo ni Ken ang pwet ni Jah at nilalamas ito na nagpapaungol ng malakas kay Justin.

_"ito ba gusto mo Jah? Ito ba gusto mo??? Sabihin mo kung ano gusto mo ibibigay ko"_

_"ikaw Ken, ikaw ang gusto ko. Ikaw at ikaw lang. Tanginaaaa ka mahal kita"_

After Ken hearing those words, he kisses Jah on the lips with full of love. _"I love you Justin. Ikaw at ikaw parin. I love you to infinity and beyond"_

Sinisimulan ng tanggalin ni Ken ang butones ng pantalon ni Jah ng biglang tumunog ang cellphone ni Justin. Si Ate Xi-Anne tumatawag

_"Hello po ate??? Opo nasakin na po"_ habang sinasabi ni Jah yun ay pinapanlakihan nya ng mata si Ken at nagpipigil umungol dahil pinaglalaruan ni Ken ang matigas nya ng alaga kahit nakapants pa sya. " _opo pababa na po kami. Sige po ate"_

_"Ken si Ate Xi-"_

_"Alam ko tara na"_

_"Pero paano ka??? Yung ano mo"_

_"Kaya ko sarili ko Jah. Ikaw ang inaalala ko hahahah. TAara na baka pagalitan ka pa"_

Bitin na bitin si Justin sa nangyari. Nakabusangot aya habang jnaayos ang kanyang damit at sarili.

" _Wag ka magpout Jah sinasabi ko sayo. Kaya ko angkinin ka dito at wag sila puntahan pero ikaw ang iniisip ko. Btw, those marks really looks good on you baby"_ sabi ni Ken

Biglang kinuha ni Justin ang phone nya at tinignan nya ang kanyang leeg. Ang daming hickeys ang nandun at hindi nya alam ang gagawin

_**"FELIP JHON SUSON!!!!!!"** _

Tumatawang sumagot si Ken kay Jah _"Hahahahahahaha akin ka lang Jah, akin ka lang kaya minarkahan na kita."_

Pababa na sila ng hagdan ng bigla syang inakbayan ni Ken si Justin at bumulong sa tenga nito ng " _sakin ka sumabay mamayang gabi. Sa condo natin ituloy ang dapat mangyari"_ sabay kagat sa tenga ni Jah at paghampas sa pwet nito.

_"Fuck you Ken!!!!!"_

_"Yess Jah, I'll fuck you later. I'll fuxk you hard and rough"_

\-- 끝--


	2. Condo Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Ken and Justin goes home that night?

**3rd Person POV**

Ken keeps on nibbling and kissing Justin while his hands are busy fumbling to Justin's pants. Ken suddenly kneels down, Justib was confused but excited at the same time

Tinanggal nq ni Ken ang shorts ni Justin and Justin's cock sprang freely because it was now hard from Ken's kisses.

**Ken's POV**

Ken looks up staring at Justin eyes. I lick him, I lick his hard length and slowly stroking it with my mouth.

Nakita ko kung pano nagpipigil ng ungol si Justin, " _Jah baby moan my name. Moan my name loudly. I want to hear you moaning my name"_

I lick the slit on the head of his cock. Justin started panting. I'm licking his hard cock slowly and once in a while sucking it's head. " _Moan my name baby and I'll give you what you want"_ teasing Justin is what I love to do

Justin grab his nape and looks at me while saying _"suck me good Ken fuxk ahhhhh"_

I instantly grab his hard cock and suck it while looking at him. I open my mouth wide and pushes down his cock until my gag reflex stop it. I'm giving him deep throat

" _fuck Ken ahhhhh shitttt_ " hearing him moan make my hard cock twitch. I unbotton my pants and pull it down. I'm jerking myself while I let him fuck my mouth.

_"fuck my mouth baby, fuck your boyfriend's mouth"_ I said. That gave Justin a cue to hold my head and fuck my mouth simultaneously

My tongue wrapped the shaft of Justin's cock that make him moan so loud.

" _Ken I'm coming fuckkkk I'm cumming!!!_ " he's trying to push me off " _Ken fck I'm cumming, umalis ka na baka sayo pumutok to"_

_"iputok mo Jah, give it to me Jah"_ he exploded inside my mouth. I swallowed all of his cum and lick and suck him clean.

Tumayo ako sa pagkakaluhod ko at tinanggal ang pantalon ko. I lifted Justin and he automatically wrapped his legs around my waist.

I kissed him. My kisses were needy and hot.

" _suck my fingers baby, suck it_ " walang pag aalinlangan sinubo ni Jah ang mga daliri ko na tila kumakain ng lollipop. That view makes me hard even more. Him sucking my fingers and moaning my name makes my cock twitch.

Tinanggal ko ang daliri ko sa pagkakasubo ni Jah, I kissed him deep while my fingers finds it way to Justin's hole. I slowly inserted one fingers and slowly finger fuxk him

I know he's hurt just by the way he respond to my kisses. He's bitting my lips but I just can't stop now

_"sshhhh baby please endure it for me. Masarap na to mamaya please baby"_ Justin just nodded as an answer. I started to push my finger slowly to his butt hole. I feel him relaxing and I inserted my other finger

My two fingers thrusting Justin's hole. His inaudible moan is echoing thru my ears. I want to fuck him with my cock but I want Justin to feel that he was safe and loved while we're doing it.

Justin hisses and moans so loud. I found his spot. I keep on hitting that spot thrusting my fingers soo deep and fast " _Ken fuxkkk right there shit ahhhh"_

_"Fuck Justin you're really in a mess now. I want to fuck you please baby let me"_

" _Yesss fuck me Ken. Fuck me ahhhh."_

I walk towards the bed and lay him down. I removed my shirt and also Justin's shirt. I started to jerk off our hard lengthhs together that makes Justin close his eyes and bit his lips. I kiss him on his lips down to his jawline, going down to his neck where my kisses surely left a mark. Down to his cute nipples. I'm sucking one of his nipples, licking it and playing with my tounge. And I do the same with his other nipples.

" _Moan baby, don't suppress your moans. I want to hear you moan my name"_

_"Fuxkkkkk Kennnn ang sarap ahhh"_ Justin saying while grabing his nape while his eyes was close, feeling the sensation na pinararamdam ko sakanya

Our hard lengths releases pre cum, hope that will be enough to serve as a lubricant. I positioned Justin at the edge of the bed and me standing beside " _Jah ipapasok ko na"_ I slowly start to push my cock inside him

" _Puta Jah ahhh shit_ " I said. My cock was welcomed by his tightness. I want to fuck him so hard right now, but ayaw ko masaktan si Justin. I am slowly thrusting him and kissing him at the same time to ease Justin's pain

" _Fuck Justin arghhhhh_ " I moan. I feel Justin relaxing and I try to thrust my cock deeper inside him

" _putangina ken ahhhhh shiiit. Moreeeee"_

I positioned myself to see fuck Justin more comfortably, _"Fuxk Justin ahhhh fuckkk you", "Yesss fuxk me Ken fuck meeeeee ahhh"_

Every thrust, I make sure to hit his spot that make Justin scream my name and moan so loud. I grab his cock and stroke him while pounding him so hard at the same time

_"Ken I'm cumming again!!!!!_ " Justin sexily moan that signals me to fuck him, this time much harder and rougher. The bed is loudly creaking because of the hard and rough fuxk I'm giving to Justin's hole. Gusto ko sabay kami labasan ni Justin.

" _Fuxk baby I'm cumming sabay tayoooooo ahhhh fuckkk"_  
 _"Yesssssss Kennnn ahhhh fuxkkkk"_

I released my juices inside him. His juices was splattered all over our tummies. I kiss him

_"I love you Justin. I love you so much"_   
_"I love you too Ken. Mahal na mahal kita"_

Justin slowly drift off to sleep. I know he was exhausted from what we did. I slowly pulls off my cock from his hole. Inayos ko ng pagkakahiga si Justin sa kama.

I took a towel from my cabinet and soak it in water. I clean his juices from his tummy, and also my juices coming from his hole.

Pagkatapos kong linisan sya, tumabi na ako sa kama sakanya. I kiss him on his forehead, and like a baby he hugs me while he's asleep. Napangiti ako sa ginawa nya, he's so fckng cute.

_"I love you Justin."_ I whispered to his ears and closes my eyes. 


End file.
